Marvel Universe idea
by Dr. Peyton Westlake
Summary: A general idea that runs thru the Marvel comics universe.


**Background**

I have an idea that would run through out the entire Marvel universe and would affect most major characters. Right now, it is in a developmental stage so it will be expanded on further & fine tuned. Some plot points are also not finalized. If you have any input on how I can improve it from a plot point to a simple suggestion of a different character, please leave any feedback you wish.

The main focus will be on a major Marvel villain who plots to wipe out Marvel's heroes on a grand scale. I wasn't sure what villain has the most power, resources and intense aversion to a majority of Marvel's heroes to want to carry this out. I came up with Dr. Doom. I view the storyline as a crossover event to run through most major titles and have long lasting effects when resolved. And now, we shall begin with...

**Imminent Doom**

Furious in being thwarted time & time again by a bevy of Marvel heroes, Dr. Doom slowly devises a plan to eliminate them once and for all. He holes up in a mountain retreat slowly designing his plan from the first stages down to the minute details of whose help he needs in carrying out specific stages and who has specific skills required to have his plan succeed. He manufactures a chemical agent that attacks the nervous system & slowly erodes the mind reducing the subject to a bestial state. It comes in the form of an air born virus that can be unleashed from a remote location. It has permanent effects but, Dr. Doom created an antidote for it also that plays an important part in his scheme. Administering the antidote to the victim leaves them in a catatonic state until he lessens the dosage to return them to normal. Doom calls the disease _"the Warrior's Madness"_

He selects key Marvel heroes to expose his biological weapons on , and once their health is compromised his plans begins. He chooses the Hulk , Wolverine ,Capt. America & Thor. He knows that these 4 targets will be reduced to savagery within days and it will take the remaining heroes to band together & stop them. Heroes fighting heroes. Doom hopes one, if not many, of these titanic battles will result in the death of a hero as he watches from the sidelines.

Doom figures it will only take a few days for this to fuel a panic throughout the world and that's when he steps in to offer assistance and a plan to stop these _'_**rogue heroes**_**' **_with a major press conference to world leaders.

He convinces them by saying, "_**We have a world that is spinning violently out of control. Each day these 'heroes' battle each other for reasons we may never know. What we do know is we have to stop them . The risk of letting them destroy our land and our safety to all who inhabit earth is insurmountable. It threatens all life as we know it. We have the Hulk, who has always been a brute, acting more savage then ever ,laying waste to entire city blocks. We have the mutant Wolverine, running wild across international lines slicing at anything in his path. We have Thor, a god from another dimension and skilled warrior , fighting country's army's by himself and finally...Capt. America. The most patriotic and honorable soldier in the United States fighting against his own military. A man who is outranked only by the president himself, turning into an outlaw against the country he swore to defend and protect**_."

The world leader's agree and appoint Dr. Doom to head a task force to control the situation. He hand picks his task force other major Marvel villains and begins to hunt down the rogue heroes. Doom gives each villain who is helping him in capturing the heroes a vial of the antidote. One by one Doom's villainous generals subdue the infected heroes with the antidote and become 'heroes' in the eyes of the public in the process. He then alerts the world he has traced the cause of the heroes change in disposition while he had the Hulk captured.

He reveals they were victims to the_ 'Warrior's Madness'_ He announces to the public he believes certain psychological & physiological factors are to blame , slightly different in each subject's case & would want further research done on them. He also states the other mutant heroes and enhanced heroes who are still operating in our presence may be next, for this effect may lie dormant before it erupts full blown. Because of Doom's success , and growing popularity with the public, & knowledge of the disease the world's leaders appoint him and his subordinate generals as permanent heads of international security in a new agency designed strictly to monitor and combat super powered beings. Along with that honor he also would head a center to study & develop a cure for the disease of the _'Warrior's Madness' _He keeps the formula to his virus locked away & protected so he may manufacture it at will, expose other heroes to it and lead an ongoing witch hunt to eliminate them one by one.


End file.
